


The Bond

by Darcylovette



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst, Bonding, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellion, Running Away, Smut, True Love, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcylovette/pseuds/Darcylovette
Summary: Yuuri belonged to a harem. A harem of omegas who, like him, had their lives dictated for them. They lived in a beautiful mansion, pampered and spoiled, watched over by a rich and powerful alpha. Purchased four years ago as a mate, Yuuri has become resigned to his fate. This was all he was. All he'd ever be.Until, by chance, he would run into the man who would change everything. Another alpha - Victor.But their love is more than forbidden - it was illegal, punishable by death. To be together, they must escape...





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri had a good life. This wasn’t his opinion – it was a fact. Or rather the opinion held by society, which had in time become cemented as fact. Nobody could argue that Yuuri had reason to be unhappy, and nobody would dare to suggest he could be.

He spent his days in a beautiful mansion. Greek architecture; huge pools with fountains and waterfalls, towering columns of marble and ivy, stone and thick furs upon every surface. Each morning Yuuri woke surrounded by his friends. The architects of the mansion had built a shallow pit filled with pillows and furs. You could easily fit twenty people inside, but there were only ten of them, curled up together, soothed by the nearby fireplace.

This morning began like any other, and there was nothing about the quiet, light April breeze which suggested it could be anything else. Nothing unusual. Nothing life-altering. Nothing magical.

Always the first to rise, Yuuri had no reason to rush. Breakfast would not be for another hour. He yawned and stretched his arms, squirming against the pillows. As he pulled his arms back he felt something – or someone – snuggled up beside him. Surprised, but pleasantly so, Yuuri reached over to pull the sleeping form closer.

It was Phichit – the newest omega to join Yuuri’s harem.

He was still young (twenty years old to Yuuri’s twenty-three), so it was common for his breed to be clingy at this age. Canine omegas’ need for skin-to-skin contact was much higher than their feline brethren, as was their tendency to become overstimulated and excited. Phichit, however, was unlike any other canine Yuuri had met. He was rather timid and easily startled, not unlike Yuuri himself.

Perhaps that was why they became such fast friends, and why Yuuri often woke to find Phichit clinging to him for comfort and safety.

“Phichit?” Yuuri whispered softly, “… Phichit?”

The other’s ears twitched.

“You okay?”

His friend yawned and flicked his tail, snuggling deeper against Yuuri’s skin, “Mhm. I’m okay.”

“Did you have a bad dream again?”

Phichit shook his head, “No, not this time. Just… just wanted a hug.”

Yuuri smiled, “Always got one for you.”

It had been four years since Yuuri had joined the harem. As a feline, bonding with his fellow packmates was… not something which came naturally to him. Especially since the majority of the harem were canines. Then again, feline omegas had a reputation of living their lives as strays, never staying with an alpha past their heat cycle. As a result, they were often looked over in favour of the more affectionate, obedient, and submissive canines. To have a feline in your harem was a status symbol. For a feline to bond with an alpha was unheard of.

But… Yuuri was raised to be where he was now.

Where else was he supposed to be?

_What else was he supposed to do?_

“… Phichit?”

“Yuuri?”

“Are you happy here?”

The canine blinked up at him, head tilting to one side, “Of course! Th-this place is paradise. We’re fed well, we’re looked after, w-we have so much space to walk about in! N-not all of our kind get to live as we do… what more could we ask for?”

Yuuri smiled sadly, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“… Are you unhappy?”

“No, not unhappy.”

“Then what’s the matter?”

“… Nothing. Everything is perfect.”

Phichit jumped up to his knees, shaking Yuuri by the shoulder, “If you’re sad you have to tell me, okay!”

Yuuri laughed, then started to feel queasy, and pulled away, “Okay, okay! I’d tell you if I was sad.”

“Good.” Phichit nodded, grinning victoriously, “I don’t know why you would be sad. This is every omega’s dream! I know I’ve always dreamed of somewhere like this… it’s like… it was my destiny to serve an alpha as powerful and great as ours!”

“… That sounds like a nice dream.”

“Mhm! Come on, let’s get in the baths before everyone else!”

 

No matter the time of day, early morning or late at night, the baths were wonderfully warm and deliciously scented. Today the bathhouse smelled of jasmine and citrus – that was Yuuri’s favourite.

The bathhouse was a huge room the size of a football field. The walls and floors were hard stone, with soft pastel colours blending perfectly into each other. The pool took up most of the room; clear, clean, and irresistible. The deepest areas would only reach Yuuri’s neck, with curved benches surrounded the edges. When an omega was nearing their heat cycle, the warm water felt heavenly against their sensitive skin.

Yuuri and Phichit sunk into the water, leaning against each other as they relaxed upon the benches. A long and heavy sigh fell from Phichit’s lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he snuggled against the other.

“You’re nearing your heat, aren’t you?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit nodded, “Yep. It’s… gonna be a bad one.”

This marked his first heat cycle since joining the harem. No wonder he was extra clingy, and more easily excited.

“At least…” Yuuri wet his lips, “at least you’ve got an alpha to help you, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“You nervous?”

“About what?”

“… Mating?”

Phichit stiffened, “Oh. Oh, uh… I mean… I’ve never… so… I-I don’t know what to expect, heh. Like… d-does it hurt?”

Yuuri shook his head, “No. It’s a bit… strange, at first. But when you’re in heat it’s… pretty great, actually. Once you get used to it. I guess it’s better than having nobody.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Phichit and Yuuri came from similar upbringings.

All omegas start their lives in Omega Kindergartens, normally at the age of six or seven months. Before then their birthparents raise them. Of course, with the frequency in which omegas give birth to litters, it would be impossible and irresponsible to stay with them forever. Besides – omegas have their heat cycles and alphas to focus on, and their litters need socialisation and independence.

So, off to the kindergartens they go. Omegas to the omega ones, alphas to the alpha ones, and beta’s to- you get the picture. Each kindergarten is run by betas. Without heat cycles, the need to mate, or the ability to produce offspring, betas take on a number of important roles within society – not just running kindergartens.

After reaching their teenage years, most go on to receive an education. The education received varies on the role each teen has within society. This is not the case for all, however. While most betas and alphas will pursue education, many omegas are chosen to enter special programs.

Yuuri was one of the few felines to be chosen for this program.

He had demonstrated obedience and docility.

His blood tests showed promise of high fertility in his future.

His ears and tail were shiny and black; he was attractive, and a good build.

At the age of thirteen – Yuuri was taken from his friends and placed into a program of isolation and training, where he would stay until purchase.

_At nineteen years old._

Phichit had also entered this program. Trained and raised to become who they had become. Still – Phichit was happy to be where he was. All omegas go through first-time nerves. He was content, and Yuuri was…

Yuuri was…

_… maybe happiness and fulfilment were just really overrated._

 

“Wh-what will happen after I give birth?”

Yuuri sat up, “Well, you and your cubs will go to live in the creche for a few months. Then you’ll come back and live with us after they’re… after they’re…”

“… Gone.”

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, after they’ve gone to the kindergarten.”

“… Will they remember me?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“… Will they miss me?”

“At first.”

“But they’ll be okay? Looked after? Have amazing lives, like you and I?”

While alphas and omegas were not naturally parental, unlike betas, it was natural for omegas to care about their litters. As long as they were certain their young would go onto somewhere warm, safe, and full of potential – they could move on. But the first time would always be the most difficult.

“Of course they will. I promise.”

Phichit sighed, “Good.” He gave a little wiggle, “I’m kinda excited now!”

Yuuri laughed at his expression, “I’m glad! I don’t want you to be worried.”

“Aww,” Phichit bumped his shoulder, “you care about me.”

“What?” Yuuri blinked, “Of course I do!”

“I always heard felines were mean and didn’t care about anyone.”

“That’s a myth.” Yuuri frowned, “We also don’t lick ourselves clean.”

Phichit winked.

“If you need me to turn away…”

The canine’s smile quickly faded as Yuuri tossed a handful of water at his face.

“Hey!”

“You had that coming.”

Phichit drifted out into the water, sticking out his tongue.

“Meanie.”

Yuuri laughed and swam out after him, “Come back here!”

“Nope!”

“I just wanna talk!”

The other yelped and kicked himself back, “Help! I’m being attacked!”

At this point Yuuri was laughing too hard to move any further, “Alright… alright…” he panted, “I’ll let you go this time.”

Phichit looked back and winked again, “Haha!” his brows furrowed, “I’m starving… is it breakfast soon?”

“In a while. Let’s get out.”

 

Whilst most omegas preferred to be naked (especially if they were close to heat cycles), Yuuri preferred to wear a pair of black boxers. They were specially designed to fit around his tail and not cause him any discomfort.

By the time they reached the banquet hall the other omegas had started without them. The tables were lined with fresh fruit, toasted bread and homemade preserves, bacon and sausage, mountains of scrambled eggs, and five different kinds of juice. Just like they were every day.

_… Just like they were every single day…_

Suddenly, Yuuri found he had lost his appetite.

Grabbing a piece of fruit and a chair beside Phichit, he rolled his meagre breakfast between his fingers with disinterest. Meanwhile, Phichit happily tucked into a place of eggs, bacon, two apples, a handful of grapes, and a lot of buttered toast. Omegas’ appetites would fluctuate around their heat cycles – some days they couldn’t manage a single bite, only to find they couldn’t _stop_ eating the next.

Yuuri felt eyes on him. Whilst he wasn’t nearing heat himself, he didn’t want to rouse any interest. He bit down into the apple – it was sweet… too sweet. It tasted expensive and specially grown; must cost a fortune to keep them stocked. But it was just an apple. They all came from the same ground. Grew on the same branches. Eaten the same way.

But this one cost more.

_And it was too sweet._

The sun was out again. Yuuri and Phichit decided to spend the day by the outside pool. They stretched out on the outdoor beds, listening to bird song and the chatter and splashes of the other omegas. Within the hour – Phichit was asleep, and Yuuri was bored.

As harem-omegas, they were confined to the mansion until the day they (or their alpha) died. As such, their large quarters extended outdoors to give some resemblance of freedom. Trees shedding their blossoms, flowerbeds and rosebushes grew tall and bright, and little walking paths curved here and there when you fancied getting lost.

By all accounts, this place was a paradise. Beautiful, comfortable, all their needs taken care of. Yet, as Yuuri mindlessly wandered through the flowers, he couldn’t ignore how heavy his heart was becoming.

The mansion was big, yes. But the world was bigger… a world he’d never get to see. People he’d never get to meet. Yuuri was a pretty bird in a pretty cage; longing for something he couldn’t understand. Something too big to comprehend.

He loved his pack, and he respected his alpha, but something was missing. Like a painting – pretty, well crafted, but it wasn’t real. It wasn’t organic. If he’d known this would be his future, perhaps he’d have been more motivated to make friends as a child. Friends he could make by choice, not because they were made to live together.

He’d heard stories of alphas and omegas sharing a Bond with each other. It was something truly special – beyond mating, beyond their biological urges, beyond anyone’s ability to explain. They became connected; mind, body, and soul. They’d die for each other. Do anything for each other. As long as they were together… nothing could compare to the happiness and joy which filled their hearts.

Of course, Yuuri knew he could never have this. Canine omegas could share this bond with their alphas, though it wasn’t a common occurrence… perhaps that is what made it so special. But a feline? Never before had it been documented. It was impossible – probably a biological thing. Maybe his kind were just incapable of love. But… maybe it was for the best.

After all – if an alpha only looks at another alpha’s harem, even just for a second… the alpha will be put to death if the harem’s alpha demands it.

For Yuuri to look upon another alpha, or have an alpha look at him… was a crime. He knew that. Everyone knew that. Betas weren’t allowed near them either, not even the staff. None of the omegas knew why this was a law – regular omegas could be looked at by anyone (not touched if they were claimed), but the rules of harem-omegas were very different. Their alphas were incredibly rich, and very powerful… they probably wrote these laws themselves. But what would Yuuri know about the world… what use was knowledge to him?

He was a harem-omega. His life was mating, birthing, and doing nothing.

That’s all he was.

All he’d ever be.

Yuuri touched his cheek.

_When… did he start… crying?_

Scurrying around a corner, Yuuri dabbed at his cheeks and eyes in a desperate attempt to dry them. But for each tear he wiped away, two more would fall until he was a sobbing mess. Defeated, he sank to the floor and sat there, and for the first time in four long years… allowed himself to weep.

_“. . . and you insist on being so. . .”_

Yuuri’s head snapped up.

_A voice._

A voice he didn’t recognise.

A new omega, perhaps?

His ears twitched as he strained to listen, barely daring to breathe…

“ _Chris, you are starting to bore me._ ”

Two voices?

“ _Victor, I am never boring. You take that back._ ”

“ _You are boring, but you are also sexy, my friend. You do not need to be interesting!_ ”

“ _I don’t **need** to be, I am naturally so!_ ”

Forgetting himself, Yuuri rose to his feet and followed the voices. They were getting louder now, easier to understand. They must be nearby.

“ _Fine, fine. Just for that, you can put the brooms away._ ”

 “ _I object to your orders, good sir!_ ”

“ _Victor – you may be an alpha, but you are still a janitor. I may be your friend, but I am still your supervisor. I’ll see you after lunch!_ ”

**_Another alpha?_ **

**_Shit… shit…_ **

Victor’s heart began to race. The voices… they were just behind this wall of stone. Wait… he didn’t recognise this part of the garden. How did he get here? Was he supposed to be here? This wall was in pretty bad shape… it was cracked and flaking, unlike the rest of the mansion.

“ _Chris! You get back here, you sexy bastard!_ ”

Yuuri reached out and touched the wall.

“ _We still haven’t repaired this stupid w-_ ”

It happened all at once.

The stone crumbled to dust at Yuuri’s touch. A small hole was made – only the size of a fist. Then the cracks started to grow… then they crumbled.

Now the hole was bigger.

 

_And there he was._

The man was staring at Yuuri.

Yuuri was staring back.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t speak.

His heart was pounding.

Something inside him was on fire… a roaring fire, a sparkling fire, a beautiful symphony of flames and colour and warmth. It spread through his body and made him feel dizzy. But still he couldn’t look away.

He stepped forward.

The man did the same.

Yuuri’s hand reached towards the hole.

The man mirrored him exactly.

In that moment… nothing mattered. Nothing but him. All Yuuri knew was that he had to touch him. Right now.

Their fingers just inches apart…

… when a voice called Yuuri’s name.

_“Yuuuuuuuuuuuri!”_

It was Phichit.

As though shot in the chest the man recoiled, his eyes wide, hands shaking… but their gazes remained locked.

“ _Yuuuri! Where are you?_ ”

Yuuri forced himself to look away, “I-I’m coming!” he yelled to his friend.

He turned back.

_The man was gone..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Yuuri!_ ”

The hole in the wall was so small, but maybe if he tucked his arms in really tight… he could squeeze through it. Who cared about the consequences? Right now, Yuuri couldn’t even remember what they were.

He didn’t care.

He couldn’t bring himself to care.

This wall was all that stood in his way… he’d bring the whole thing down if he had to.

“ _Yuuri? Yuuri!!_ ”

As his arms reached forward once more, another pair were suddenly wrapped around his waist, urgently dragging him backwards.

“What are you doing?! Get away from there!! _Are you insane?_ ”

It was Phichit. He sounded terrified, but Yuuri barely registered his presence. Not until he saw the hole getting further and further away.

Then, there was only panic.

“Get off me!”

He struggled, but his body felt weakened… as if he’d just run the length of the earth. Phichit pulled him easily back into the garden, and Yuuri could only stumble behind him… feeling as though his heart was about to break.

His friend guided him back inside the mansion, not stopping until they reached their empty sleeping quarters. Once certain they were alone, he took hold of Yuuri’s wrist and proceeded to talk very, very quickly.

“What were you doing? How did you get there, that area is off limits to us! Do you know what would have happened if someone saw you? They could have been killed! You would have been forced to stay inside the mansion _forever!_ What were you even looking at?!”

Yuuri only heard every other word Phichit was saying, but he was starting to understand. The harsh, unforgiving reality unfolding around him. Everything he’d forgotten he remembered, and it was almost too much to bare.

“… Phichit…” he uttered in a croaky whisper, and the other’s face softened immediately, “… I… something happened to me… I-I don’t know how to make it stop…”

His friend’s eyes went wide, “Did anyone see you? Be honest with me!”

Yuuri nodded.

“Who?”

“O-one of the staff… f-for the rest of the mansion… I think his name was… Victor.” As the name left his lips, something warm spread through him, right down to his fingertips. A grin had appeared on his face. Why was he laughing? “ _Victor…_ h-he had, uh… silver hair… he was really tall, a-and… oh, Phichit…” he sank to the floor, “he was so beautiful…”

Phichit dropped down after him, “Christ… this is bad… d-did anyone else see you? Did anyone see you see him? Or see him see you?”

Yuuri shook his head, “No. We were alone… _maybe he’s still there._ ”

“Don’t you dare.” Phichit took hold of his shoulders, firmly keeping him down on the ground, “You can’t go back there! At least…” he sighed, “at least it was only a beta, right? Let me think… okay, so he wouldn’t be killed at least. Probably just fired… it’s fine…”

“… Um…”

“… Yuuri?”

“He… wasn’t a beta.”

Phichit blinked, “But you said he was part of the staff? Only betas would do that, Yuuri. Omegas don’t work. Alphas certainly wouldn’t be…” he trailed off, “… unless…”

“… Wh-what? Unless _what?_ ”

“Just something I… heard about once. That if an alpha breaks the law they aren’t put in prison like betas are, or… sent away like omegas are.”

Yuuri felt cold, “What happens?”

“They have to do this… community service, sort of thing. Living and working as the betas do. I-it’s said to be the worst punishment an alpha could receive… it’s humiliating for them. After all, most alphas see themselves as above the rest of us. Well, I suppose they are… I guess none of us are equal in this world…”

“So… th-then that means…” Yuuri was starting to feel faint, “… he could have been… h-he really was one… _an alpha…_ ”

Phichit’s face disappeared behind his hands, “Oh, no… no… no…”

“… I… I can’t… see him again?”

Phichit shook his head.

“Oh… okay…” Yuuri was forced to bite down on his bottom lip, trying in vain to keep himself from weeping.

But the tears still fell.

The mere concept of never seeing that man again… never getting to touch him, or be close to him, ever again… it felt like his heart was ripping in two. He wanted to throw up. He could barely breathe.

“I-is this… how it feels to die?”

“… Yuuri…” A hand had reached over to touch Yuuri’s arm, “I think… I mean, it’s impossible- I think. It’s never happened before, but… did you _bond_ with him?”

Instinctively, Yuuri shook his head, “No. That’s not possible.”

“I used to think so, too… but… look at you.”

Yuuri frowned, studying his arms and legs, “Uh… wh-what?”

“Your eyes are sparkling. You’re… like, glowing!” Phichit laughed, brushing a lock of hair from Yuuri’s eyes, “I’ve only ever heard stories of bonding… but I can see it. Oh, my god… oh…” the smile fell from his face, “… god… we are so fucked.”

“How do I… _unbond?_ ”

Phichit sighed, shaking his head, “You… can’t. It’s unbreakable.”

“Can’t it just be… like…” Yuuri gestured, “bent a little bit?”

“Do you want it to?”

“… God, no. I mean… I feel like I’m being tortured… but to lose this feeling completely? I… I’d rather die.”

Phichit smiled helplessly, “Yeah. You guys bonded, alright.”

“Shit.” In spite of it all, Yuuri began to laugh again. “Shit… oh, shit. Fuck, I have to see him again.”

“Yuuri…”

“I have to!”

“Just think for a second-”

**“I. Have. To. See. Him.”**

Phichit opened his mouth to protest, but slowly closed it again. He and Yuuri locked eyes for what could have been an eternity. Then, he sighed, “… I know you do. And… I’m going to help you.”

“What? No.” Yuuri felt his stomach drop, “No way. I-I won’t drag you into this with me. There’s no reason to risk both of our lives…”

“I’m already in this with you.” Phichit grinned, “Yuuri… you’re my best friend. Seeing you like this… god, it’s breaking my heart. Besides – do you have any idea how rare this is? Bonding… most go their entire lives never bonding with another. This is something _beyond_ special, Yuuri. We can’t… you can’t let that go. I want to help you. I love you.”

“I-I love you too, and I can’t let you risk so much for me.”

“Too bad.” He winked, “We omegas have to look out for each other.”

“… Guess I can’t talk you out of this, huh?”

“Nope!”

Yuuri sighed, but his heart swelled with affection for his closest friend. His packmate. He couldn’t help but wonder what he did to deserve someone so awesome to risk so much for him. “… Guess we need a plan, huh?”

“Already way ahead of you, my feline friend…”

 


End file.
